What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric
by FMA4EVER
Summary: It's in the title...
1. First Impressions

"What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric…"

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.

Dedicated to my sisters, El and T.k.

Author's Note: My name is Al, so in the very beginning, I'm talking about me.

* * *

Al, El, and T.k. were watching Fullmetal Alchemist like they always do on Saturday night.

It was commercial break and Al went to get some snacks for the rest of the show.

"I wonder what it would be like to be in the FMA world…" T.k. wonders out loud.

"I would be dating Edward Elric!" El adds.

"Uh huh…I wonder what he would say if he met you…." T.k. replies.

"He would want to make out of course," El replies.

"Ok! TMI! Too much info!" T.k. warns.

Al comes into the room with a ton of snacks at hand.

"Did I miss anything?" Al asks frantically.

"Nope, but…" T.k. starts, but is cut off by Al. "Shhh! Alphonse is speaking!"

* * *

It is now 1:15 a.m. and Al is exhausted.

"I'm going to bed you guys," Al comments as she yawns as proof.

"Me too. I'm so tired," T.k. adds.

"Wimps," El mutters.

Soon all the girls fall asleep, but little did they know, that two of them would wake up in a different world.

* * *

The alarm goes off and T.k. is quick to throw it across the room to shut it off.

"Ouch! Watch it Al!" Someone screams.

"Sorry, Brother," another voice replies.

T.k.'s eyes shoot wide open, and her and El shoot strait up in their beds.

"Who are you!" T.k. screams.

"Why in the world are you in my bed you pervert!" El yells as she hits a short, blonde young man of 16.

"Don't touch me you armored freak!" T.k. yells as she kicks another man in a suit of armor.

"Stop! We're not trying to hurt you!" The armored one yells.

"And you are in my bed, you fan girl!" The short one yells while sitting on the floor, rubbing in his head.

El gets as much cover as she can to cover herself. T.k. is fuming when she realizes that she has seen these people before.

"Oh crap!" T.k. mumbles to herself.

"Why the hell are you in our room!" The blonde one yells.

"Brother!" The armored one scolds.

"You two aren't the Elric brothers by any chance, are you?" T.k. asks nervously.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**If you review, I'll continue! Flames are welcomed!**


	2. The Rumor part 1

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric...

By: FMA4EVER

I do not own FMA!

* * *

"You two aren't the Elric brothers by any chance, are you?" T.k. asks nervously. 

"Why yes we are! I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward," Alphonse answers politely as he bows.

"Ok! Who are you!" Ed yells.

"I'm T.k. and this is El...why are you guys out of the t.v.?" T.k. asks.

"What's a...t.v.?" Alphonse asks confused.

"Does it have anything to do with the Philosopher's Stone?" Ed asks frantically.

"Um...no...," El responds.

"Then who cares?" Ed answers sarcastically.

"Brother!" Al scolds. **A/N: Ok..now "Al" refers to Alphonse.**

"Why are you in our beds?" Ed asks as he eyes El.

"Um...wrong room?" El answers.

"And you just didn't notice us?" Edward replies.

"We were drunk!" El answers.

"We were?" T.k. sweat drops.

"Yes! Remember!" El whispers as she winks.

"Well...are you gonna leave now?" Ed answers as he puts his pants on. **A/N: He slept in boxers for pity' sake! Oh...by the way...for all you fan girls...Ed is not wearing a shirt...your welcome!**

Just as Ed says this, Havoc comes in with orders from Mustang and is shocked to find two girls in bed with the Elric brothers. So shocked that he drops his cigarette.

"This isn't what it looks like..." Ed warns.

"Well Ed, I didn't know you could handle two girls! So, is Al taking notes?" Havoc asks.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" T.k. yells as she throws a chair at Havoc's head.

"Sorry! I was kidding!" Jean yells as he runs down the hall back to Mustang's office in fear.

"Doesn't she remind you of teacher a little?" Al asks his equally shocked brother.

"Yeah...," was all Ed could manage.

* * *

Havoc was so shocked and terrified that he made it back to Roy's office in under a minute. 

"Havoc? What's wrong?" Kain asks.

"You'll never believe me!" Jean replies.

"Try me," Roy says as he walks in with Riza right behind.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**If you review I will right more!**


	3. The Rumor part 2

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric...

By: FMA4EVER

I don't own FMA!

Chapter 3: The Rumor part 2

* * *

"Try me," Roy says with Riza right behind. 

"I went to Ed's room...to tell him your orders and...and...," Havoc tries to say.

"And what?" Riza asks.

"There were these two strange girls in bed with the Elric brothers!" Jean says in one breath.

Kain, Roy, and Riza each have their own shocked expressions.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Everyone was silent and thinking their own thoughts.

"So...how old did they look?" Roy asks sheepishly.

Riza glares at Roy as she takes her gun out and loads it.

"It was a joke!" Roy yelps in his defence.

Hawkeye seems satisfied and puts her gun safely away.

Havoc starts to leave which causes Roy to ask," Havoc? Where are you going?"

"To tell every one I know that Fullmetal is a true player!" Havoc yells gleefully.

"Men..." Riza sighs as she gets to work.

* * *

Ed and Al were outside their dorm room, waiting for T.k. and El to finish getting dressed. 

"Oh! What takes women so long!" Ed wonders out loud.

"Be patient brother," Al replies.

Soon, T.k. and El come out and seem a little awkward. Because they had no other clothes, T.k. had to wear the military uniform, which made her look like a guy, and El was stuck borrowing Ed's clothes.

"This is just peachy," El replies.

Ed couldn't help but stare at El because she was wearing shorts she slept in, a tank top, and his red jacket.

_Wow she's pretty hot...wait! What am I saying! _Ed thinks to himself.

"Wait...where's Allie?" T.k. wonders out loud. **A/N: Allie is me!**

"What if she is stuck at home? She must be so worried!" El exclaims.

"Wait...there's another one?" Ed asks.

"Brother!" Al scolds. "So...what's she like?"

"Um...why do you want to know?" T.k. asks.

"Yeah..." El adds.

"Um...maybe we can..um...uh...help you find her...heh," Alphonse replies.

"I'm hungry! Let's get some food," Ed comments as he turns to leave.

"Can we eat something too?" El asks.

"Brother, how about the girls stay here and we get some food for them and then we can talk and get to know each other?" Al asks.

"Fine, you guys stay here!" Ed orders.

* * *

Ed and Al are in the cafeteria getting food, but can't help and wonder why so many people are starring. 

As they are about to leave, another solider comes and taps Ed on the shoulder.

"Is it true you snuck some girls to your room?"

Ed goes ballistic and yells on how everyone thinks the worst of him and how nothing happened. Al just sighed and headed up to bring the food to the girls.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Review and I'll update faster!**


	4. Worry Wart

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

* * *

Allie wakes up slowly and tries to figure out why it seems later than it should be. 

"Oh my gosh! I missed church! El! T.k.! We missed church!" Allie yells.

Allie runs over tto T.k.'s bed side and is surprised to find that the alarm clock is not where it should be.

"T.k.?" Allie asks as she uncovers T.k.'s bed and is shocked to find no one there.

"Oh my goodness!" Allie yells helplessly as she uncovers El's bed and finds no one there.

"What do I do!" Allie yells once again.

Allie paces around the room, then suddenly picks up the phone and calls her friend, Megan.

"Hello?"

"Megan!"

"Allie?"

"Yeah! Do you know where El and T.k. are!"

"No...why?" Megan asks cautiously.

"There gone!" Allie yells as she begins to cry.

"Ok...calm down. I'll be right over!" Megan says before hanging up.

* * *

The doorbell rings and Allie is quick to answer the door. 

"Megan! Get in!" Allie says as she pulls Megan and rushes her upstairs to El's, T.k.'s, and Allie's room.

"Help me!" Allie begs as she gets on her knees and wraps her arms around Megan's legs.

"Ok...but get up first," Megan says as she helps Allie back up.

"Where were they the last time you saw them?" Megan asks as she walks around the room with Allie rights behind.

"In bed sleeping."

"What did you do right before ya'll went to bed?"

"We weere watching Fullmetal Alchemist."

Megan slowly turns to Allie and replies, "Why is the t.v. on the floor?"

Allie runs over and is surprised to find the t.v.n the floor.

"Why didn't I notice it before?" Allie wonders outloud.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review and I'll update...see...equivelant exchange...**


	5. Tv Theory

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 5: T.v. Theory

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own Fullmetal Alchemist!

Warning: This chapter contains elements that make no sense and can never really happen and my friend Megan is out of character. This chapter is also very SHORT! Thank you!

* * *

"Why didn't I notice that before?" Allie wonders out loud. 

"Allie...what if they were like...sucked into the t.v.?" Megan wonders out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Allie asks as she places her hands on her hips.

"Well, my mom said that if you leave the t.v. on and fall asleep that the last thing you watched is what you get sucked into," Megan explains.

"Then why didn't I get sucked in?" Allie challenges.

"Because, the most the t.v. can handle is two!" Megan replies.

"Oh!" Allie answers. "So...how do we get them back?"

"We must go the same way they came," Megan explains.

"So...how do we do that?" Allie asks.

"Watch Fullmetal Alchemist and fall asleep while watching it," Megan answers gleefully.

"There's just one problem," Allie replies.

"What?"

"The next episode is not until next Saturday..." Allie explains.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review and I'll update.**

**Sorry it was short...I was rushed!**


	6. An Honest Mistake

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 6: An Honest Mistake

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

T.k. and El have finished eating and were told by Alphonse to not leave the dorm while he went looking for Ed.

"I'm bored!" El complains.

"Be patient…," T.k. advises as her patience is starting to run thin.

"Let's go find some hot, military men!" El yells as she drags T.k. out of the room.

"But Al said we needed to wait and they are like 20 years older than you!" T.k. screams.

"As long as they are rich and hot…who cares!" El screams.

El and T.k. are walking down the military hall in Ed's red jacket, El, and a military uniform, T.k.

T.k. and El continue down the hall, but are stopped when they hear loud whistles.

"Dang! Fullmetal did good with this one! Meow!" One officer says as he checks out El.

T.k. immediately stops and looks back to that same officer as she gives him the death glare.

"Whoa! Sorry dude! I didn't know she was your girl!" The officer replies as he backs away and sprints back down the hall to his office. **A/N: Dude….lol! T.k. asks out loud. "Dude!"**

"T.k….it's not as bad as it seems…," El tries to calm down T.k.

"El! They think I'm a friggin' guy!" T.k. yells.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sry it's short…I was almost late for school! Yikes!**


	7. Until Next Time

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 7: Until Next Time

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

"What do you mean next Saturday!" Megan yells.

Allie looks innocently and says, "Well...we did tape it...so maybe we could watch that..."

"That's brilliant! Go get it!" Megan says gleefully.

"But the t.v. is broken," Allie complains.

"To the living room!" Megan yells like a super hero.

"Way too much caffeine!" Allie whispers to herself as she follows Megan with the FMA tape in hand.

Megan is in front of the t.v. with it on and ready to play.

"Come on!" Megan whines.

Allie puts the tape in, sits down next to Megan, and pushes play.

27 minutes and 32 seconds later...

"Wasn't that a great episode Megan?" Allie squeals as she hears the voice of her favorite character, Alphonse Elric.

"I can't believe you think a tin can is hot," Megan states.

"He is not a tin can! He is human!" Allie yells.

"Ok...but neither of us fell asleep, so how are we supposed to get back to Ellie and Tiki?" Megan asks sadly.

"Until next time I guess..." Allie replies.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sry it was short...my little sis, El, forced me to write when I .had no good ideas, so if it sucks...blame her!**


	8. Lieutenant Colonel Gets Dissed

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 8: Lieutenant Colonel Gets Dissed

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

A/N: This chapter is for Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer and for how much I hate him!

* * *

Alphonse walks up the stairs with Ed right behind him.

"Brother, don't be so upset!" Alphonse says.

"Upset about what?" Ed yells.

"Everyone knows that you got jealous because someone thought El was pretty," Alphonse explains.

Edward looks completely shocked and starts to blush ferociously.

"What….no….I don't like her….I just didn't want them looking at her wrong! That's it!" Ed stutters.

"Oh, I'm sure brother!" Alphonse says sarcastically.

Ed stays silently and continues to blush as they reach the dorm. Alphonse opens the door, but is surprised to find no one there.

"Brother? Where did they go?" Alphonse asks.

"I'll kill 'em!" Ed yells as he turns and runs down the hall with Alphonse close behind.

* * *

El and T.k. are walking down the military corridor, but stop suddenly when they hear yelling from inside Colonel Mustang's office.

"Just wait till the Fuhrer hears about your little affair with your subordinate!" Someone snaps at Roy Mustang.

"You wouldn't dare!" Mustang yells back.

El whispers to T.k.,"Isn't that Roy Mustang?"

"Yeah, but what's going on? I don't remember this fight in the series," T.k. answers.

"Soon, you and your sweets will be both kicked out of the military!" The same deep voice snaps back.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Colonel Frank Archer slams open the door.

"Who the heck are you?" Archer yells.

El looks Archer over carefully, and then in her best British accent says, "Your face is terribly strange."

"What?" Archer snaps.

"Did I stutter? Your Face. Is. Terribly. Strange!" El replies.

Archer glares at her before he leaves.

"What was the point of that?" T.k. asks.

"Well, number one: No one can talk to Roy Mustang like that and secondly, it got him to walk away," El replies happily.

"Maybe we should talk to Mustang to find out what is going on," T.k. says before her and El knock on the door.

"Come in," A deep voice yells through the tears.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Are things happening that shouldn't? Review and you will find out soon!**


	9. An Unlikely Affair

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 9: An Unlikely Affair

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

**Warning:** **Beware the OOC!**

* * *

"Maybe we should talk to Mustang to find out what is going on," T.k. says before her and El knock on the door. 

"Come in," A deep voice yells through the tears.

El and T.k. look at each other questionably and then open the door and walk in.

Roy lifts his head off the desk and reveals his tear stained eyes and face.

"What do you want?" Roy snaps angrily.

"Um...Colonel Mustang...why are crying? It doesn't seem like you," El asks with care in her voice.

"How do you know who I am?" Roy snaps again.

"Well...you're...you're the Flame Alchemist...you're...you're famous! Who doesn't know about you?" T.k. stutters.

"So tell us what's wrong!" El exclaims.

Roy runs his hand through his hair, sighs, then answers, "I... I had an affair with...a woman..."

"Well I hope it was a woman!" El sighs.

T.k. glares at El to shut up and then turns to Roy and says, "Please continue."

"Well...she is my subordinate and..," Roy begins, but is interrupted by T.k. and El yelling at the same time, "You had an affair with RIZA HAWKEYE!"

"How do you know it was Hawkeye? Are you watching me?" Roy snaps.

"No! We just...heard about you and...um...Hawkeye...," El stutters.

"The rumors are already out, huh?" Roy says with his head hanging.

"Oh no! We just know...well...yeah...I guess," El replies.

"How far did you two go? If you don't mind my asking," T.k. asks.

"Yeah, I don't mind. It feels good to tell someone. We eloped a couple of days ago," Roy answers calmly.

"What!" El and T.k. yell in unison.

"Listen, I have to go now. Please, don't tell anyone about this conversation. Bye," Roy says as he walks out the door.

T.k. slowly turns to El and says, "El...something terribly wrong is happening in the FMA world...and I think we are the things that changed it!"

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I will not be able to update on any of my stories for the next ten days because I will be on vacation at the beach in my beach house with no DSL! (cries) But I will continue to write chapters so when I get back I will be able to update. Thank you!**


	10. Finally Here

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric 

Chapter 10: Finally Here!

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

Warning: Beware the OOC!

A/N: Sorry I have taken such a long time to update on all of my stories. I was supposed to be on vacation for only 10 days, but ended up staying 3 weeks without Internet. I have tried to make all the chapters on all my stories a bit longer than what I usually do. Hope you have had a great summer so far! Love you guys and keep reviewing! It makes me happy!

* * *

T.k. slowly turns to El and says, "El...something terribly wrong is happening in the FMA world...and I think we are the things that changed it!" 

"What do you mean?" El asks.

"Think about it El! Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are MARRIED! That never happens in the series!" T.k. yells as she gets on the verge of panic.

"So..." El replies.

"El! Our desires and wants for the show are affecting this world!" T.k. answers.

"Wait...so you're saying that because we "dream" about certain things happening in the show that when we entered this world, they came true?" El asks.

"Exactly!" T.k. exclaims.

"Wow...I am really confused...," El states.

"C'mon! We have to find Ed and Al! Maybe they know something we don't!" T.k. explains as she drags El out of the office and down the hall.

* * *

**Saturday, Fullmetal Alchemist Begins in 3 Minutes...**

"Are you ready Megan?" Allie asks they sit in front of the living room t.v., waiting for Fullmetal Alchemist to begin.

"Only if you are," Megan replies.

Allie nods and her and Megan hold hands as they watch the beginning of the show.

**27 minutes and 24 seconds later...**

Meg and Allie both fell asleep with the t.v. on and playing Fullmetal Alchemist. Soon they wake and find themselves at a train station in the middle of no where.

Meg helps Allie get up and asks, "Ok...you're the FMA expert. Where are we?"

Allie looks around and immediately knows where she is from previous episodes.

"Meg...welcome to Ed and Al's hometown...Rizenbul," Allie replies smiling.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review and I will update!**


	11. Stay Put!

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 11: Stay Put!

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

Warning: Beware the OOC!

* * *

"Meg...welcome to Ed and Al's hometown...Rizenbul," Allie replies smiling.

"Who and where?" Meg asks confused.

"Oh, my little chica!" Allie exclaims as she puts her arm around Meg's shoulder. "You have so much to learn!"

"Well, master…where do we go?" Meg asks sarcastically.

"Well…" Allie replies unsure of herself.

"I thought you knew everything about this show!" Meg yells.

"I do! I know exactly where we should go!" Allie retaliates.

"Well, let's go!" Meg replies.

"Meg, I can't just knock on Winry's door and say 'Oh hi! You don't know me, but I'm your biggest fan and I just love your show!'" Allie replies.

"Well…can't you? They do know that this is a show, right?" Meg asks.

"No! This is real life to them!" Allie explains.

"Oh…so…what do we do?" Meg asks.

"I guess…we start walking," Allie replies.

"Where do you think T.k. and El went, Brother?" Al asks.

"I don't know Al, but we need to find them before they get in serious trouble," Ed replies.

Suddenly, T.k. and El run down the hall and stop when they see Ed and Al.

"We were just looking for you guys," El replies.

"What part of 'Stay in our room' don't you understand?" Ed yells.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update!**


	12. Hot Dang!

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 12: Well, Hot Dang!

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

A/N: The reason this chapter is called "Hot Dang!" is because in the car on the way home from a vacation, my lil sis, El, looked out her window and replied, "Look! A high school! Well hot dang y'all!" Enjoy!

* * *

"What part of 'Stay in our room' don't you understand?" Ed yells.

"Brother…please!" Al warns.

"Listen, Ed. Do you have any experience with time travel?" T.k. asks.

"No…why?" Ed asks.

"Uhhh…just curious…" El replies.

"C'mon! We're going to Rizenbul. I need some auto-mail that needs repairing," Ed says as he and Al walk down the hall.

"Well, hot dang y'all!" El says.

Al, Ed, and T.k. slowly turn their heads and look at El as if she has grown two heads.

"What?" El asks innocently.

"Ya hick!" T.k. replies as she pulls El down the hall.

* * *

Allie and Meg finally make it to the door of the Rockbelle household.

"Ok…now, go knock on the door," Meg says.

"I can't do it! You go! You're good with people," Allie replies as she pushes Meg toward the door.

"Oh no! This is your anime! You go!" Meg replies pushing Allie to the door.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Pinako yells as she slams open the door.

Allie and Meg stand speechless.

"Well…what do you want?" Pinako yells again.

"Uh…we…" Allie tries to explain, but is cut of by Meg as she calmly replies, "We are new to town and need a room. Do have any?"

Pinako looks over the girls and replies with a smile, "Well, you look like a couple of nice girls so…I guess we could make some room!"

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update!**


	13. Equivalence and Trains

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 13: Equivalence and Trains

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist…sad, I know…

* * *

Pinako looks over the girls and replies with a smile, "Well, you look like a couple of nice girls so…I guess we could make some room!"

Pinako motions for Meg and Allie to follow her up the stairs.

Pinako asks while opening a door to a room, "So what are your names and where are ya' from?"

"I'm Allie and this is Meg…we're from Central," Allie answers calmly.

Meg leans close to Allie and asks, "What the heck is that?"

"It's a city in the series, so go with it!" Allie snaps.

"Ah! So you two are city girls?" Pinako asks.

"Yes ma'm," both girls reply.

"Well…here is your room…you can stay here as long as you like as long as you help me in return," Pinako responds.

"Ah…equivalent exchange…" Allie adds.

Pinako walks toward the door and replies before leaving, "Yes…something like that…"

* * *

Ed, Al, T.k., and El are on a train heading toward Rizenbul.

"So…have you two ever been to Rizenbul?" Al asks as he tries to make conversation.

El and T.k. share smirks and T.k. replies, "We've heard of it."

Soon the train begins to move and everyone gets settled down, but soon the comfortable silence is broken by someone yelling, "Ed? Edward Elric is that you?"

Ed looks up and sees Russell and Fletcher Tringham walk down the isle toward them.

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

**Review and I'll update! Sorry it was short! **


	14. Biggest Fan

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 14: Biggest Fan

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

* * *

Soon the train begins to move and everyone gets settled down, but soon the comfortable silence broken by someone yelling, "Ed? Edward Elric is that you?" 

Ed looks up and sees Russell and Fletcher Tringham walk down the isle toward them.

"Russel Tringham? It's been far too long!" Ed says as he walks up to Russel and Fletcher. "So how have things been going for you guys?"

Russel doesn't answer but is mezmerized by El.

"Brother? Are you alright?" Fletcher asks.

Russel walks past Ed and Al and up to El.

He says to El, "Hey beautiful...what brings you here?"

"Ummm...Edward Elric," El replies as she points to an angry Edward behind Russel.

"Get away from her!" Ed yells with fury.

"Woah!" Russel replies as he takes a step back. "Sorry Ed...I didn't know she was your girl!"

T.k. and Alphonse begin to laugh while Ed and El begin to blush furiosly.

Meanwhile at Aunt Pinako's...

Allie and Meg are in their room when Pinkao yells up the stairs, "Allie! Meg! Come here! I want you to meet my grand daughter! Winry!"

Allie and Meg look to eachother and then run down the stairs toward the vioces of Winry and Pinako.

Meg walks up to Winry and says, "Hello. My name is Meg."

"Hi Meg," Winry replies.

Allie's mouth drops and then she slowly walksup to Winry and yells, "OH MY GOSH! I'M LIKKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

**TBC**

**Sorry it was short, plz review and I'll update!**


	15. Wrong Anime

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 15: Wrong Anime

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

----------------------------------------

"Hi Meg," Winry replies.

Allie's mouth drops and then she slowly walks up to Winry and yells, "OH MY GOSH! I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"What?" Winry asks confused.

"I mean...I love your work! Your auto-mail is so amazing!" Allie says quickly.

"Oh! So you've heard of me? Yeah, I'm pretty famous around here, "Winry says pridefully.

"Uh...sure," Meg adds.

Meanwhile on the train...

"She is not my girl!" Ed yells in his defense.

"Oh...so you won't mind if I ask her out?" Russel replies.

"Of course I mind!" Ed yells.

"He is such and Inuyasha," T.k. says under her breath.

"What's an Inu-what?" Al asks.

El and T.k. slowly turn their heads toward Alphonse and say, "Oh nothing!"

"Wrong anime T.k.!" El whispers.

**TBC **

**Sry it waz short. I have alot of stories to update on...like 6 or something...REVIEW!**


	16. Still The Wrong Anime

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 16: Still The Wrong Anime

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

-----------------------------------

"Oh! So you've heard of me? Yeah, I'm pretty famous around here," Winry says pride fully.

"Uh...sure," Meg adds.

"So…what brought you girls here?" Winry asks.

"Uh…we're looking for some friends," Allis replies.

"Yeah…what she said…." Meg adds.

"Well, make yourselves at home. I'm going to check on Granny and see if she needs any help in the kitchen," Winry replies as she walks into the kitchen.

"Go right ahead!" Allie says.

"Take your time!" Med adds.

Meanwhile at the train station...

"Come on Ed!" Russell pleads as he follows Ed off the train.

"No! You can not ask El out!" Ed yells.

Soon, Fletcher, Alphonse, T.k., and El follow with confused and embarrassed expressions.

"What am I? Some prize?" El asks scornfully.

T.k. giggles then replies, "Don't worry. They are just acting like Miroku and Inuyasha…"

"T.k.! Ex-ne on the Inuyasha-eh!" El whispers.

"Oh…sorry…I slipped. They are all so much alike…" T.k. responds.

Before everyone knows it, they are in the front of the Rockbelle home and Ed is knocking on the door.

Winry opens the door and yells gleefully, "Ed! Al! Your home!"

Winry hugs both of them until they can't breath.

"Winry…air…." Ed chokes.

"Oh sorry. Who are your friends?" Winry asks.

"This is Russell and Fletcher Tringham and El and T.k." Ed replies pointing to each person.

"Uh, what rank is T.k.?" Winry asks.

"I'm not in the military. I just borrowed their clothes," T.k. replies.

"Oh, well pleased to meet you. And…you are?" Winry asks looking down toward El. **A/N: It's not my fault El is short!**

"El…or are you just deaf and stupid?" El replies sarcastically.

"El! How many times have I told you? Be nice to strangers!" Yells another voice from inside.

Winry moves over and reveals Meg and Allie standing in the doorway…

**To Be Continued…**

**Please R&R!**


	17. Winry vs El

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 17: Winry vs. El

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

----------------------------------

"El! How many times have I told you? Be nice to strangers!" Yells another voice from inside.

Winry moves over and reveals Meg and Allie standing in the doorway.

"Allison! Megan! How'd y'all get here?" T.k. yells as she embraces Meg and Allie.

"Oh! You know! The same way y'all came!" Allie winks.

"El! Look its Allie and Meg! El?" T.k. asks as she and everyone steps away from the death glare Winry and El are giving each other.

"Winry?" Al asks frightened. "Are you ok?"

"Deaf and stupid huh? You shouldn't be talking you little brat!" Winry snaps at El.

"Oh! Great comeback. Ya' know you really ought to expand your vocabulary, ya' second grader!" El replies calmly.

"Second grader, huh?" Winry yells.

"Yeah! A second grader!" El yells back.

"Ladies, ladies, calm down! There is no need for all this fighting," Russell says as he gets in between Winry and El.

"How about you girls settle your arguments the old fashion way," Pinako replies as she walks up to Winry from inside the kitchen.

"And how would that be done?" Fletcher asks.

"Auto-mail…" Pinako whispers.

20 minutes later, in the back yard…

"Ok, the rules of the game are simple. Whoever can make an auto-mail arm for Ed the fastest wins!" Allie yells. "On your mark….get set….go!"

Both Winry and El quickly get to work and start making a new auto-mail arm from scratch.

After several hours, both El and Winry yell, "Done!"

Pinako walks over and carefully looks over each arm and says, "The winner is…"

**To be continued…**

**I am evil! Please review!**


	18. The Winner

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 18: The Winner

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

------------------------------------------

"And the winner is...El!" Pinako beams.

"What?" Winry yells in utter shock.

"In your face blondie!" El boasts.

"Blondie! Is that the best you can come up with?" Winry taunts. "I want a rematch!"

"Nuh uh! You heard the old hag! I won and you lost!" El replies as she tosses a wrench in the air and catches it.

T.k. slowly whispers into Allie's ear, "Since when can El do auto-mail?"

"I have no clue," Allie whispers. "Meg? You ok?"

"So many tools and screws...so fast," Meg stutters as she walks into the house.

30 minutes later...

Meg is walking to the nearby store to get some food for tonight's dinner.

Soon, Meg comes across a man in black who resembles a plam tree.

"Hey! Kid! Come here!" He asks.

"No way! My mom said to never talk to strangers...or plam trees..." Meg replies.

"I'm not a stranger. I know the Elric brothers. Where are they?" The man asks irritated.

"Oh! Well, they're up in that yellow house," Meg replies as she continues her walk to the store.

"Excellent..." The man says under his breath.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review and I'll update!**


	19. Kidnapped

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 19: Kidnapped

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Meg is walking back from the store with plenty of ingredients to make a perfect meal for tonight's dinner. She continues to walk till she reaches the hill where the yellow house of the Rockbelle's was once standing. 

Now all there is, is smoke and debris and the front door, which is still standing. Meg drops her bags and runs as fasr as she can to the door where there seems to be a note.

_Thanks for the help kid. I really appreciate it. If you want to ever see your friends again or the Elric brothers, come and find me._

_I'll be waiting..._

_Ever yours,_

_Envy_

"Ah crap..." Meg whispers to the wind.

* * *

Meg is on the train, heading to Central. Thankfully, Allie had made Meg a guide and map of FMA in case they ever got seperated.

_Ok...so whenever in doubt, go to Central and talk to Mustang...and never talk to a man named Envy and who looks like a palm tree...thanks for the warning!_

* * *

**TBC**

**I know this update is REALLY short, but it's only because I just got back from D.C. and I'm really tired. Thank you for your time and plz review.**


	20. Flashback

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 20: Flashback

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and I got some of the funny from "That's So Raven." Don't ask why, but it's still really funny.

_Flashback To Before Envy Kidnapped Everyone…_

_"Hey El. This auto-mail you made is awesome. Probably the best I've ever had," Ed comments._

_Winry is in the kitchen when she over hears Ed complimenting El, which makes her blood boil._

"_Thanks Ed," El replies._

_Winry walks into the living room yelling, "Edward Elric! What is going on here?"_

"_Winry? Why are you so worked up?" Fletcher asks innocently._

"_Ed! Do you think it's easy being your girl? You don't take me anywhere, you don't buy me anything! It's not like I got ice. I'm sitting slaving over a hot stove and all you do is nag, nag, nag!" Winry whines._

"_Ed? She's your girl?" El asks._

"_Uh oh…" T.k. trails off._

"_I think this is going to get ugly. Maybe you two should go," Allie whispers to Fletcher and Russell._

"_Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. We'll see you guys later," Russell says as he and Fletcher sneak out the back door._

"_Well…me and Winry were going out," Ed stutters._

"_No, you mean 'are' going out," Winry corrects._

"_Actually, I was thinking that we should see other people," Ed explains._

"_What do you mean?" Winry asks shakily._

"_What he means to say is that he wants me, not you!" El replies harshly._

"_El, a little harsh there…" T.k. warns._

"_What?" El asks oblivious._

_Suddenly, someone who resembles a palm tree knocks down the door and yells, "Ed! I'm back!"_

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued… **

**I wrote another chapter since the last one was so short. Review plz!**


	21. Another Train Ride

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 21: Another Train Ride

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Meg wakes to the sound of the train coming to a screeching halt and falls to the ground. 

"Thanks a lot…" Meg says under her breath.

"Hey! You ok kid?"

Meg gets up quickly and finds a man with black hair and glasses.

"Uhhh…yes…" Meg answers.

"I'm Lutinent Maes Hughes and where are my manners?" Maes replies as he gets something from his pockets. "Let me introduce you to my daughter Elysia! Isn't she adorable?"

"Uhhh…yes…" Meg replies once again.

_Rule number 134 in FMA: When seeing Maes Hughes with pictures…run!_

"Well, if you excuse me," Meg says while walking off the train, "I have to find Colonel Mustang. I have a few questions to ask him."

"Whoa! Roy Mustang?" Hughes asks.

"Yes. Do you know him?" Meg asks.

"Know him? I'm his best pal!" Maes boasts.

"So…can I talk to him?" Meg asks frustrated.

"Yeah…if you can wait till next week," Maes replies as he and Meg walk out of the train station and onto the street.

"A week! I don't have that kind of time!" Meg yells desperately.

"Well, he is off on his honeymoon with Hawkeye so…"

"Wait! Did you just say Hawkeye?" Meg asks shocked.

Meg quickly gets out her guide and rereads a few rules as Maes says; "Yeah…what's wrong with that?"

_Rule number 33: It is not unusual to see Roy and Riza flirt, but it IS unusual for them to do it openly in public. Example: They would never get married…NEVER!_

"There has to be some kind of mistake. Roy and Riza…. wouldn't marry. At least not yet," Meg explains.

"Well, they were going to get kicked out of the military for fraternization, but the Furher let them do as they please," Maes explains.

"Why?"

"Roy is the Flame Alchemist. It would be stupid if the military kicked him out because of a woman. They need him," Maes explains.

"Well, do you know where I can find him?" Meg asks as they continue their walk down the street.

"Yeah, in Lior. That's where they are," Maes replies.

_Great! Another train ride…_

* * *

**To Be Continued… **

**Review and I'll update faster! **


	22. The Wheels On The Bus

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 22: The Wheels On The Bus

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**This chapter is dedicated to White Fuzzy Ears because she and I made a deal that if she updated that I would update too. So here! Also dedicated to Kei-Ten and Banging Brunette for being in the story.**

* * *

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round!" Allie sings.

"WILL. YOU. SHUT. UP?" Envy screams as he paces around the empty warehouse.

Envy has tied Al, Allie, El, Ed, and T.k. up all in that order. And because Lust and Gluttony are late, Allie is bored.

"All through the town! The mommies on the bus go sh, sh, sh. The mommies on the bus go sh, sh, sh. All through the town!" Allie continues to sing.

"She won't stop, until she gets unbored," T.k. sighs.

"But she is really annoying," El glares.

"Yeah…I agree," Ed replies.

"Allison? Will you please quiet down?" Alphonse asks sweetly.

Suddenly, Allie stops and answers, "Yes Al." And begins to blush.

"So when is the famous Fullmetal going to save us?" T.k. asks boredly.

"When he thinks of a plan," El replies.

"So…have you thought of a plan yet?" Allison asks.

"No," Ed answers.

A few moments pass and then…. "How about now?"

"No Allison. Not yet," Ed replies irritated.

A few more moments pass until… "What about now?"

"NO! HE DOES NOT HAVE A PLAN YET! HE WILL NOT HAVE A PLAN IN THE NEXT FEW MOMENTS OR EVER! SO SHUT UP!" Envy yells.

"I just wanted to know…" Allie explains as she begins to cry.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and I'll update again on Friday.**


	23. Untied and Tied Down

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 23: Untied and Tied Down

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Meg is on the train being accompanied by Hughes. Which she now regrets.

"And this one is her on her tricycle! Isn't she so cute!" Maes gushes as he shows Meg yet another picture of Elysia.

"The cutest…" Meg replies boardly. "How much longer is it till we get there?"

"Oh, not for another five hours and during that time, we can look through all the photos of Elysia that I have with me!" Maes answers gleefully.

"And if we run out of pictures?" Meg asks with hope.

"Well…we can look through them over and over and over and over and over again!" Maes replies happily.

"Oh joy…" Meg replies as she sinks lower in her seat.

* * *

Allie, Al, El, T.k., and Ed all have tape over their mouths preventing any of them to talk, to Envy's delight.

"Aw! Peace and quiet!" Envy says as he begins to relax.

"Uh…Envy?" Al asks.

"Wait! How can you still talk?" Envy asks frightened.

"I'm a suit of armor…" Al replies softly.

"Oh yeah…" Envy remembers.

"But he's a cute suit of armor!" Allie yells happily.

"Hey! How did you get the tape off?" Envy yells.

"Oh. My hands were untied, like this whole time," Allie replies as she files her nails.

Ed begins to panic and yells through the tape for Allison to come over to him.

"Mmm! Mmhmm!" Ed yells.

"I'm sorry, what?" Allison asks.

"Mhmm! Mmmmmhm!" Ed replies frantically as Envy begins to walk over to Allison with a rope in his hands.

"Wait, let me take this off," Allie replies as she rips off Ed's tape. "What?"

"Ouch! Quick untie me while you still have a chance!" Ed yells as Envy gets closer.

"If you say so," Allison agrees as she unties Ed and he races toward Envy to fight.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**So sorry it's short! I have so much to update on AND cook dinner! Review!**


	24. Love and Lust

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 24: Love And Lust

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Mhmm! Mmmmmhm!" Ed replies frantically as Envy begins to walk over to Allison with a rope in his hands.

"Wait, let me take this off," Allie replies as she rips off Ed's tape. "What?"

"Ouch! Quick untie me while you still have a chance!" Ed yells as Envy gets closer.

"If you say so," Allison agrees as she unties Ed and he races toward Envy to fight.

"Let's go pip-squeak!" Envy yells as he throws a punch at Ed.

"Don't call me that!" Ed yells as he doges the blow and shoves his auto-mail arm into Envy's stomach.

"Oh! This is getting good!" Allie gushes as she unties ropes and rips the tape off people.

"Ouch! Watch it!"

"That hurt!"

"Thank you so much Allison," Al replies.

Allie blushes and replies, "Anytime…"

"Hey Al! A little help here!" Ed yells as he pushes Envy off of him.

"Oh! Sorry brother!" Al replies as he goes to help his brother while blushing (as much as a suit of armor can).

"It looks like you need some help. Gluttony? Attack!" Lust yells as she and Gluttony make their appearance.

"It's about time! You will not believe with what I had to deal with!" Envy yells as he punches Ed, but misses.

"Who Lust? Who?" Gluttony asks like a child.

"Those girls. Destroy them!" Lust demands.

"El! T.k.! No!" Ed yells as Gluttony runs in for the kill.

* * *

Meg and Maes walk off the train, one happy and one frustrated.

"Well that was a fun and eventful trip!" Maes says happily.

"Yeah, yeah…" Meg replies.

"So…where do we go? You know, to find Colonel Mustang and Lutinent Hawkeye?" Meg asks.

"Oh! I have no idea!" Maes yells gleefully.

"Wha...what?" Meg asks shocked. "We came all this way and you have no idea if they are even in this city?"

"Oh no! They are in this city. It's just where I don't know…." Maes confesses.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review and I'll update!**


	25. FIVE STAR HOTEL

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 25: FIVE STAR HOTEL

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Oh no! They are in this city. It's just where I don't know…." Maes confesses.

"So…where should we start looking first?" Megan asks frustrated.

"Uhhh…We could try the nearest hotel?" Maes suggests.

"That's perfect! Let's go!" Megan replies as she pulls Maes along the sidewalk.

Soon, they both make it to the closest hotel, which was only two yards away from where they started.

"Let's try this one!" Megan exclaims.

Megan begins to walk into the building, but stops when Maes says, "No…I don't think this one…"

"Pardon me?" Megan asks.

"Roy would never take Riza to a dump like this!" Maes explains.

"But…. but this is a four star hotel!" Megan answers.

"Yeah, and my buddy would take Riza to a FIVE STAR hotel!" Maes yells causing unwanted attention.

"But…but…" Megan tries to reply.

"Listen kid, Roy Mustang is the player of Central and the top dawg in the military when it comes to the ladies and I'm telling you, my best friend would never settle for less than a FIVE STAR hotel!" Maes yells.

"Must you yell?" Megan asks as she smiles at the eyeing strangers.

"Come! We must find the new Mr. and Mrs. Colonel Roy Mustang! Oh I just love saying that!" Maes yells gleefully as he pulls Megan along.

"I don't think I can take much more of this…." Megan whispers.

* * *

"El! T.k.! No!" Ed yells as Gluttony runs in for the kill.

El, T.k., and Allie close their eyes and get ready for pain, but are shocked when they feel nothing and are shocked to find Alphonse in the way and Gluttony biting into him.

"Alphonse!" Allison yells as she runs to his side with tears brimming over.

"Al…" Ed whispers as he guts punched by Envy.

"Stay alert pip-squeak!" Envy taunts.

"Allison…" Al says. "Get out of here. It's too dangerous…go find help…"

"No…not without you…" Allison says as she tries to pull Gluttony off Al.

"Allison stop!" T.k. yells as she grabs Allison before Gluttony can.

"No! Let me help him!" Allison yells.

"T.k., take El and Allison and go!" Ed yells as he continues to fight both Lust and Envy.

El stares blankly at the fighting scene before her and whispers, "Ed…"

"El! Go!" Al yells as he throws Gluttony off him, revealing a huge whole in the middle of his armor.

El hesitates, but runs off with both Allie and T.k.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Wow…. I started out with humor and then ended with drama…my bad! Lol**

**Review Plz!**

**Click the review button**


	26. My Secret

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 26: My Secret

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Allie, El, and T.k. continue to run out of the warehouse and into the street.

"Where are we?" Allie asks.

"Outside of Lab 5!" El answers.

"We need to help them!" Allie yells.

"Al wants you to be safe, so you are not allowed to go back inside," T.k. replies calmly as she continues to pull Allison and El out of the building.

"Ed needs us! We know all of the homunculus and they're weaknesses. We can help them!" El yells.

"Yeah and what if we did help them? What do you think they will say?" T.k. replies reasonably.

"It's a chance we'll have to take," Allison says.

T.k. looks from Allison and El to the building they had just run out of. She knew it was against her better judgment but nodded her head.

"You have five minutes before I get you out, understood?" T.k. replies sternly.

"Yes!" Both El and Allie say.

"Fine. Go," T.k. says as the other two run back into the building from whence they came.

* * *

Meg and Maes are walking down the street, going from hotel to hotel to see if they can find Mustang and his new wife, Riza Hawkeye.

They soon come to the last hotel in the entire city of Lior and are completely breathless.

"Mr. Hughes…it's been five hours and every hotel we have seen, you rejected. This is the last hotel in the city; please…may we go in this time?" Meg asks on the verge of tears.

"Alright. Let's go," Maes says.

They walk into the beautiful, five-star hotel and are blown away.

It has a fountain in the lobby, marble floors and walls, a beautiful staircase and furniture that would make the Queen of England want to cry.

"Wow…" Meg and Maes say at the same time.

"May I help you miss?" The clerk asks, getting both Maes and Meg's attention.

"Yes, I am looking for Mr. and Mrs. Colonel Roy Mustang," Meg replies.

"And you are?" The clerk asks.

"I'm Meg Havoc and this is Lutinent Colonel Maes Hughes," Meg replies.

"Who miss?" The clerk asks as he eyes Meg.

"What do you mean? I'm Meg and this is Mr. Hughes," Meg replies.

"Miss, no one is there," The clerk points out.

"Yes he is! He's right here!" Meg yells.

"Meg…they can't see me," Maes sighs.

"Why?" Meg says frustrated.

"Because I'm dead…"

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**R&R!**


	27. Forgot To Update

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 27: Forgot To Update

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and fans. So sorry for forgetting to update and taking too long and for all those short updates! This one's for all you guys! You rock!**

* * *

Allison and El run through the building and back to where the fighting between Ed and Envy continue.

"Edward!" El yells as she runs to his aid.

"El. I told you to get out," Ed replies sternly as he blocks one of Envy's punches.

"Talk about your dad," El orders.

"What?" Ed asks shocked.

"Talk about him. _Now_!" El says sternly.

"What do I say?" Ed asks as he throws Envy across the floor with his alchemy.

"Talk about how much your dad loved Trisha," El says thoughtfully.

"How do you know my mother?" Ed asks.

"Trust me. I'm on your side. Do it!" El replies distressed as Envy comes toward them.

"Ok…I trust you. Now go get Allison and get out!" Ed yells as he continues his fight with Envy.

Meanwhile, Allison was helping Alphonse.

"I told you to run," Al says as he fights Gluttony and Lust off.

"Al, listen to me. Talk about Ishbal," Allison says as she helps Al fight.

"What?" Al asks.

"Talk to Lust about Scar and Ishbal," Allison orders.

"How do you know about Scar?" Al asks.

"Just do it! Trust me," Allison replies.

"Alright. I trust you," Al says as he blocks another attack from Lust. "But you need to go!"

"Ok," Allison says as she and El both begin to run out of the building once again, hoping Ed and Al will listen to them and do what they told them; even if it means jeopardizing Ed, Al, and the show's very existence.

* * *

"What do you mean 'dead'?" Meg asks shocked.

"Miss? Do you need to be lead out?" The clerk asks.

"Meg, we should talk somewhere private. Get a room," Maes orders.

Meg's mind is spinning, but does as she is told.

"Sir? I'm fine. I just need a room," Meg says softly.

* * *

"So, pip-squeak? What were you and the slut talking about?" Envy asks.

Ed kicks Envy in the stomach out of rage and puts his auto-mail sword to his neck.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again!" Ed hisses between clenched teeth.

"Why? What do you care? The Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't get attached!" Envy hisses back.

"Like my father?" Ed asks slyly.

_Hope you're right El…_

"What?" Envy questions.

"My father doesn't get attached does he? But, hell, he had me and Al with my mother!" Ed replies harshly.

Envy throws Ed off of him and against the wall.

Meanwhile, Al is busy fighting off Lust.

"Who was that? She was pretty. Maybe too pretty for an empty can like you!" Lust says cruelly as she slices her nails through Al's armor.

"I am _not _an empty can!" Al yells. "At least I have a soul for someone to love!"

"What are you talking about?" Lust asks as Gluttony takes another bite into Al.

Al throws Gluttony off and replies, "You know, since I'm alive I'm someone with a soul! I can love! Unlike you…"

* * *

Meg finally gets a room and gets a moment to talk to Maes.

"What do you mean you're dead? What about finding Roy and Riza?" Meg asks distressed.

"I died in combat and I want to help you find Roy," He answers softly.

"Why? Who…who killed you?" Meg practically yells.

"Megan, calm down. Even if I told you…you wouldn't believe me," Hughes as he takes a seat on the bed.

"Try me," Meg replies.

"I think…I think I homunculus killed me…" Hughes answers gravely.

* * *

El and Allison made it out of the building and to T.k.

"Ok, so what happened?" T.k. asks nervously.

"We told them what to do and we think they did it," El answers.

"What do you mean by 'think'?" T.k. asks.

"You gave us five minutes and they practically pushed us out!" El replies.

"And it takes forever to get through those air vents!" Allie adds.

"Oh my gosh!" Allie yells.

"What?" Both El and T.k. reply.

"I forgot to update on fan fiction!" Allison says mournfully while, T.k. and El sweat drop.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**R&R!**


	28. Lost Another

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 28: Lost Another

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**This chapter is dedicated to all of my readers and fans. So sorry for forgetting to update and taking too long and for all those short updates! This one's for all you guys! You rock!**

* * *

"Shut up pip-squeak!" Envy yells out of rage.

"My father loved my mother!" Ed taunts.

Envy slams his fist into Ed's face.

"Shut up! If he loved your mom, then why did he abandon you?" Envy yells.

Meanwhile, Al was fighting Lust.

"Who would love a tin can like you?" Lust replies as she stabs Al with her nails.

"Because I'm alive!" Al yells.

Lust freezes and Al takes this chance to attack her. He throws her across the room and into Gluttony.

Envy sees what's going on and decides it's a good time to go.

"Gluttony! Get Lust! We're out of here! See ya' later pip-squeak!" Envy replies as he and Gluttony, who was carrying Lust, run out of the building.

"Come back you coward!" Ed yells, but is interrupted when Al picks him up and he runs out of the building.

"Al! Put me down!" Ed squirms.

"Brother, the building is about the collapse! We've got to get out of here!" Al reasons.

Soon, they make it out of the building just as the ceiling and walls begin to collapse.

"Al! Ed!" T.k. yells as she runs to meet them.

"T.k.!" Al replies as he places Ed safely on the ground.

"T.k.? Why are you bleeding?" Ed asks concerned.

"Envy and Lust…they began to attack…and…and," T.k. tries to finish, but can't.

"What?" Al asks shakily.

"They took El and Allison…" T.k. replies as she falls from exhaustion.

* * *

Meg is walking down the hallway looking for room 101, the honeymoon suite.

"Mr. Hughes? Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Meg asks.

"I'm sure! Look, here we are. Now knock on the door," Maes encourages.

Meg looks to the door unsurely and slowly knocks.

Soon, the door opens and out comes Colonel Roy Mustang in jeans and a t-shirt.

"May I help you?" Roy asks.

"Yes, are you Colonel Roy Mustang?" Meg asks shyly.

"Yes I am, and you are?" Roy asks suspiciously.

"My name is Megan…I…I was a friend of Maes Hughes…" Meg replies.

At the sound of Roy Mustang's best friend, his smile fades into a frown and his eyes dim to sadness.

"Oh…how did you know him?" He asks.

"I was Elysia's baby sitter," Meg lies.

"Oh…well, come in…let's talk…" Roy replies as he moves so he can let Meg in.

* * *

**TBC **

**So sorry for the long wait! I have so much homework and exams are in a couple of days! G2G! Review!**

**R&R!**


	29. A New Twist

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 29: A New Twist

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Ed asks shocked.

"They took both El and Allison," T.k. explains once again.

"I don't understand. Why would they kidnap them?" Al asks innocently.

"Because they want us to go after them and save them…but we won't," Ed explains.

"What are you talking about Edward?" T.k. asks.

"If they want to fight, then they will have to come get me. Right now, the only thing I am worried about is getting my brother back to the way he was," Ed explains.

"And the only thing that I'm worried about is getting my sisters back. Ed, I can't turn my back on my sisters. You of all people should know what its like to have a little sibling in trouble and knowing you can do something about it…. so please help me," T.k. explains with tears falling down her cheeks.

Ed looks from the crumbled building to T.k. and Al.

"I don't know T.k.…" Ed replies.

"Brother, I don't know about you, but I plan on helping T.k. and finding El and Allison," Al explains as he stands next to T.k.

"Thank you Alphonse," T.k. thanks.

Ed sighs and says, "It's not that I don't want to find them, it's that…I'm an alchemist and I can't have emotional attachments."

"You're only human Ed…." T.k. replies. "Please help us…"

* * *

"So what can I help you with?" Roy asks as he lets Meg in.

"I need you tell me where Edward Elric is," Meg says nonchalantly.

"And how do you know him?" Roy asks.

"I'm a friend with his girlfriend…" Meg blurts out before realizing what she said.

"Fullmetal…has a girlfriend? How did he manage that?" Roy asks.

"Oh…well…I don't have a clue…" Meg replies as she thinks of all the fan girl sites Ed really has on the Internet.

"Why do you want to know where he is?" Roy asks.

"He needs my help," Meg replies.

"And what kind of help would that be?" Riza asks as she walks in from the hallway.

"Meg, this is my wife First Lutinent Riza Mustang," Roy introduces.

Wow…that sounds weird, but then again, I don't watch this show that much… 

"Nice to meet you," Meg replies.

"And the same to you," Riza greets. "What kind of help do you need from Ed?"

"I know one of his friends and I think he should know that I know him," Meg says.

"Uh huh…" Roy and Riza say utterly confused.

"Well, do you know where he is?" Meg asks.

"If I'm not mistaken, he should be on his way to East Central Command," Roy replies.

"Thanks for the help! Got a bounce! Bye!" Meg replies as she runs out of the room and toward the elevator.

"She has to 'bounce'?" Riza asks.

"Don't worry about it," Roy replies.

* * *

"Stay tuned nest week to find out what happens next week on Fullmetal Alchemist!" The announcer finishes as the show goes to a closing.

Courtney and Kevin turn the t.v. off and look to each other slowly.

"Did we just dream that?" Courtney asks bewildered.

"The one time I watch this show and something like this happens. T.k., you are so dead!" Kevin exclaims.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**R&R please!**


	30. Living In Death

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 30: Living In Death

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Yeah! –throws confetti in air- it's the 30th episode! Yay! Now back to the show! This is dedicated to ANIMEALWAYS! My best friend and one of my favorite authors!**

* * *

"Well…if we are going to save them, we better start heading out," Ed says after a long silence.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you," T.k. thanks.

"Where did they head?" Al asks T.k.

"Well…"

_-Flash Back-_

_T.k., El, and Allie were looking toward the building, hoping to see Ed and Al soon. Suddenly, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust run out of the crumbling building and look to the trio of girls._

"_Grab them. Master will be very satisfied," Lust orders Envy and Gluttony._

"_I'm sure she will," Envy agrees as he and Gluttony run to grab them._

"_Stay back!" T.k. warns. "El, Allison…run and run fast!"_

"_No! We're not leaving without you!" El replies stubbornly._

"_I'm staying too," Allison adds._

_T.k. smiles then looks back to Envy and Gluttony. They soon begin to fight and all three girls have their backs against each other to make it easier._

"_Oh for pity's sake!" Lust yells as she stabs both El and Allison with her razor sharp nails._

_Both girls fall to the ground and are unconscious._

"_El! Allison!" T.k. yells as Envy punches her in the stomach._

"_We'll leave her and take the other two," Envy states as he kicks T.k. one last time and then grabs both El and Allie and runs off with Lust and Gluttony as Ed and Al run out of the crumbling building._

_-End of Flash Back-_

"And then…they left to the west…" T.k. chokes out as tears fall from her eyes.

"It's alright T.k.…. we'll get them back…" Al says soothingly as he hugs T.k.

* * *

Megan is now on the train to East Central Command, by herself.

_Man… I never knew train rides could be so lonely… I kinda miss Maes and his pictures…_

"Missed me?" A voice asks.

Megan looks up and finds Maes sitting across from her.

"What are you doing here?" Megan asks shocked.

"I don't know…I'm kinda bored…" Maes yawns.

"Ok…aren't you supposed to pass on and go towards the light?" Megan asks.

"Not yet. I have to finish what I didn't finish while I was alive," Maes replies as the train begins to move.

"And I'm somehow apart of this?" Megan asks.

"Yes you are and by the way…. HAVE YOU SEEN THESE PICTURES OF MY LITTLE GIRL?" Maes gushes as he shoves pictures into Megan's face.

_Somehow…I don't miss him as much…how can ghosts have pictures with them?_

* * *

"So what do we do with them?" Lust asks Envy as they stare into the fire.

Envy, Lust, and Gluttony found an abandoned cabin and took their hostages and made camp.

El and Allison were in the back of the small room, while Gluttony, Lust, and Envy were near the fire.

"We take them to Master…" Envy answers.

"I know that, but after that?" Lust asks.

"I don't know…maybe kill them," Envy answers boardly.

"Works for me," Lust replies.

"Lust…can I eat them?" Gluttony asks as he drools.

"No…not yet. Be patient," Lust replies coldly.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Review please!**


	31. The Redial Button

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 31: The Redial Button

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Come on brother! We're about to miss the train!" Alphonse yells as he and T.k. run to the station.

"I don't think they went on a train Al!" Ed yells as he stops T.k. and Al.

"What do you mean?" T.k. asks confused.

"Think about it. Why would three homunculus take two hostages onto a train? It would cause too much unwanted attention," Ed explains.

"That would make sense, but I saw them head this way," T.k. replies.

"Well, on the other side of the train are some woods. Maybe they went that way," Al answers.

Soon, the trio runs in front of the train and into the woods before the train leaves. They search the forest in silence until T.k. breaks it.

"Ed? Are you sure about this?" T.k. asks.

"Positive!"

"Brother! Be quiet! There's a cabin," Al exclaims as the trio walk into an open area where they find a cabin and smoke coming from the chimney.

"Everyone hide in the bushes!" Ed whispers.

T.k., Al, and Ed hide behind the closest bushes and wait till someone comes out of the house.

"Are you sure you heard something?" Envy asks from outside the door to Lust

"I thought I did. Must have imagined it…" Lust replies as she walks back into the cabin.

"Lust? Can I eat them now?" Gluttony asks from inside.

"Not yet," Envy answers as he walks inside and closes the door.

Al and Ed have to restrain T.k. from running inside and killing Gluttony right here and now.

* * *

Megan walks off yet another train with Maes trailing behind.

"And that's how Elysia learned her alphabet! Isn't that interesting?" Maes ends gleefully.

"So much so…" Meg replies boardly.

"Now here we are! The East Central Command Center!" Maes says as he and Megan walk into the street.

"Now… if I were Ed, where would I be?" Meg asks herself.

According to Allison, he'd be eating… 

"Umm…the library! What do you think?" Maes asks as he and Megan walk through a crowd of people.

"Don't talk to me. If people see me talking to myself, they'll think I'm crazy," Meg whispers as she looks strait ahead.

"Fine…" Maes pouts.

_So, the library… _Meg thinks to herself.

* * *

"Kevin, they aren't going to answer the phone. We've tried for four hours," Courtney sighs.

For the past four hours, Kevin and Courtney have been trying to get a hold of T.k. ever since they had seen Fullmetal Alchemist.

"We must try!" Kevin exclaims as he redials the number.

"You could just press the redial button rather then press each number again," Courtney replies.

"Go away!" Kevin yells as he wastes time by pressing each button.

"You know, El and Ed do look cute together…" Courtney states.

"Whatever…" Kevin replies boardly.

"I think he loves her," Courtney continues.

"Yeah, yeah. Like how a mouse loves cheese…" Kevin adds as he continues to redial the phone number, one button at a time.

"Shut up! I'm serious!" Courtney yells.

"So am I!" Kevin replies.

The author walks in and yells, "Cut! That's good for today! You may all go to your trailers!"

"No until I get T.k. on the phone!" Kevin replies angrily.

"Dude…the phone is a prop. It's not real," Courtney explains.

"Don't crush my dreams!" Kevin yells.

"Anyway…" the author whispers to herself.

"Hey! FMA4EVER!" El yells as she runs out of her trailer with the next chapter's script at hand.

"Yes?" FMA4EVER asks annoyed.

"What do you mean about this?" El yells pointing to a certain scene. "This is an outrage!"

"Calm down. What's the big deal?" FMA4EVER asks as she sits down in the director/writer's chair.

"The big deal? I have to kiss Envy!" El screams so loud that everyone runs out of the trailers and crowd around FMA4EVER and El.

"She has to kiss who?" Ed yells angrily.

"Uhhh...well…" FM4EVER tries to explain.

"I don't wanna kiss Envy! I wanna kiss Ed!" El whines.

"Yeah! So do I!" Winry agrees.

"Stay out of this Blondie!" El yells.

"Why don't you make me?" Winry yells back.

"Everyone shut up!" Kevin yells.

Everyone looks to Kevin who is still furiously redialing T.k.'s number.

"You're all stupid! Just do what FMA4EVER says and deal! Jeez!" Kevin continues.

"At least I'm smart enough to use the redial button…and to know when the phone is a prop," Megan sweat drops.

"Be quiet! I have to reach T.k.!" Kevin yells.

"Yo! I'm right here!" T.k. replies. "Anyway, FMA4EVER has to go so please review and she will update as soon as possible. And please pray for our friend, Kaitlyn. She hurt herself when she fell from a cheerleading stunt! Anyway, REVIEW!"

"And by the way, the script had a typo. I meant to write Eddy, not Envy," FMA4EVER adds.

"Who's Eddy?" Al asks.

"Ed, it just annoys him when I call him that. Isn't that right pip-squeak?" FMA4EVER replies as she towers over Ed.

"Oh shut up," Ed whispers.

"So… you mean I get to kiss Ed?" El asks as she begins to daydream.

"Oh brother…this is to be continued. Please review," Courtney replies.


	32. Will Not!

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 32: Will Not!

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

El and Allison wake inside an empty room full of darkness tied together.

"El? Are you ok?" Allison asks as she sits up.

"Yeah, what about you?" El replies.

"Ok…" Allison says.

Envy walks into the room saying, "Now that you are up, we want some answers!"

"To what?" Allison asks innocently.

"I want to know Fullmetal's plans. What kind of scheme does pip-squeak have in mind?" Envy asks as he sits down next to them.

"I will never tell you! To tell or not to tell…that is the question! " El replies dramatically.

"You and Mr. Gibbs have got to stop reading books from Shakespeare and whatever Dr. Phil has on his reading list!" Allison complains.

"We do not read from Dr. Phil's reading list!" El denies.

"Oh…right…. so what are you reading next week?" Allison asks.

"He hasn't told us yet…crap…" El replies as she mentally slaps herself.

"That's what I thought!" Allison replies.

"Ok…so can we gat back to Envy? You know, the one who kidnapped you!" Envy says annoyed.

"Me! Me! Me! That's all I hear from you! What about me? I helped kidnap them too!" Lust replies bitterly as she enters the room from the kitchen.

"What do you care?" Envy asks as he stands back up.

"I mean I kill for you, cook, and clean. You don't take me anywhere! You don't buy me anything! And all you do is nag, nag, nag!" Lust says dramatically as Envy sweat drops.

"Hey can you get back to us!" Allison yells.

"Yeah, the ones you kidnapped!" El adds.

"Oh yeah…." Envy remembers. "So you aren't going to tell us…then I will have to kill you…"

Envy begins to laugh evilly as Lust walks back into the kitchen, still crying. Envy continues to laugh but sees that it has no effect on Allison or El.

Envy stops and looks at them confused, "Why aren't you scared?"

"Because you're not really going to kill us till Ed and Al get here," Allison explains.

"And when Ed does get here, he is going to kick your butt once again!" El adds.

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Will not!"

"Will to!"

"Shut up!" Allison yells. "Y'all are so annoying!"

Silence succumbs the room and Allison begins to relax till Envy whispers, "Will not!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Megan walks into the library trying to ignore the fact that a ghost is trying to play a game with her.

"Come on! Guess! Guess what Elysia did when she was two!" Maes gushes.

"…"

"You're stumped! Ok, she learned how to ride a tricycle! Isn't that adorable!" Maes replies.

Megan ignores the departed General and walks up to the librarian.

"Hi. Is Edward Elric here?" Meg asks politely.

"No, but he was here a week ago," The librarian replies.

Meg sweat drops, "Thanks anyway…"

_Where the heck could he be?_

FMA4EVER yells, "Ok! Cut!"

El runs into FMA4EVER yelling, "When will I kiss Ed?"

"Soon…be patient!" FMA4EVER replies annoyed.

"Soon isn't soon enough!" El whines.

"El, calm down. Leave FMA4EVER alone," T.k. replies as she walks up with starbucks in hand.

"Yay! Coffee!" Allison yells.

Everyone has grabbed a cup of coffee except for Ed.

"Hey T.k.! Where's mine?" Ed asks.

"Sorry Ed. By the time I had gotten the other orders, there wasn't any left. So I got you milk instead!" T.k. replies happily as she gives Ed the milk carton.

"Wha…what?" Ed replies sadly.

"So now ends this episode of FMA4EVER's story! Please review and she will update as soon as possible! Remember, shake and bake! Bye!" Megan says as she waves goodbye to all the readers.


	33. Just The Girl

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 33: Just the Girl

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Megan walks out of the library very depressed and annoyed. She was unable to fine Ed and the dead General Hughes won't leave her alone.

"And then she said Dada! Isn't that amazing?" Maes gushes once again.

"Maes! Shut up about Elysia and help me find Ed!" Meg yells angrily as they walk down the street.

Maes looks hurt and then says, "Fine. I'll go see what I can do."

_Great! Now I made the departed angry with me! I can't win!_

Meg continues to walk down the street until she gets to a house. Not any house, but the house of Mrs. Gracia Hughes and her only daughter Elysia. Meg sighs, but walks up to the door and rings the doorbell.

"Hello! May I help you?" Gracia asks as she opens the door.

"Yes…I'm…I'm Megan and I…I knew your late husband. I just wanted to pay my respects," Meg stutters.

"Well that is very sweet of you. Thank you," Gracia replies, "Would you like to come in?"

"That would be nice. Thank you," Meg replies as she walks inside.

* * *

T.k., Ed, and Al are hiding behind some bushes when Lust runs out of the cabin with Gluttony at her side.

"But Lust! I want to eat them!" Gluttony whines.

"Shut up Gluttony! We have to go to master and tell her that Envy is being mean again!" Lust replies angrily as she and Gluttony disappear through the forest.

_What a baby…_ T.k. thinks to herself.

"Good. Now that they are gone, we can attack Envy and get back what is rightfully ours!" Ed gloats.

"Excuse me!" T.k. snaps.

"What's wrong T.k.?" Al asks.

" 'What is rightfully yours?' They don't belong to you! They are my sisters! You two haven't even told them how you feel! And I know you two like them! It's so obvious!" T.k. lectures.

"It is? I thought I was playing it cool. At least, that's what brother told me to do. He said that if we played it cool that Allison would like me and El would want to-"

"Al! shut up!" Ed interrupts quickly.

"You little player!" T.k. accuses.

"Who are you calling little?"

"You pip-squeak!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Stop fighting!" Al says angrily. "You two can fight later, but right now we need to save El and Allison. So stop acting like little kids and work together!"

T.k. and Ed glare at each other, but say nothing as they walk toward the cabin.

"Ok. On the count of three, we will run in. Ready…one-"

"Three!" Ed yells as he interrupts T.k. and knocks down the door and races in.

_What an idiot…_

"So the dwarf finally shows up," Envy says.

"Tell me where El and Allison are!" Ed replies angrily.

"Alright, but first you have to fight me!" Envy yells as he tries to punch Ed, who nearly misses it.

Envy and Ed begin to fight as Al and T.k. run to the door behind Envy. With Envy's attention strictly on fighting Ed, he doesn't try to stop Al and T.k.

Al opens the door and Allison says, " Al…you came…"

"I would never leave you…" Al replies blushing.

"That's so sweet. I think I'm getting a cavity. Now, can someone untie us?" El replies frustrated.

"Oh shut up! You should be happy that we ever came!" T.k. answers as she unties them.

"You know you missed me!" El gloats.

Al runs back to where Ed and Envy are fighting and assists his brother with some alchemy of his own.

Suddenly, Envy knows that he is extremely out numbered. A homunculus knows to never battle two, very well trained, alchemists without some back up. With one last punch, Envy breaks down part of the wall and runs toward the direction where Lust went.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?" Ed yells.

"Ed, it's ok. He's gone," Al says calmly.

Ed sighs and looks to T.k., Allison, and El.

"I'm glad you are safe," Ed says softly as he walks up to El.

"Thanks for saving me," El replies.

"No problem," Ed says in return.

"Al, Allison…we better check out the surrounding area to make sure no one else is here," T.k. says trying to get Ed and El alone.

"Why would anyone else be here?" Allison asks innocently.

"Come on and I'll tell you!" T.k. says through gritted teeth as she drags Al and Allison out of Ed and El's sight.

"Did he hurt you?" Ed asks breaking the silence.

"No… but he wouldn't have been able to anyway!" El replies.

"Oh really?" Ed asks.

"Yes! I can take care of myself!" El replies stubbornly.

"Right…" Ed says under his breath.

"No I can! You see, my friend is a black belt-" El tries to explain but it interrupted by Ed's lips meeting hers.

T.k. smiles at the embracing couple from a nearby bush.

"She's just the girl he's been looking for…"

* * *

FMA4EVER walks onto the set and sits in the director chair and says to the readers, "Hello. I would like to publicly apologize to all my fans and readers for taking such a long time to update. I am sorry and I will try harder. Also, thank you all for the reviews. They mean the world. I would love to reply to them all, but I don't have the time. Again, thank you and I hope you enjoy this episode and the ones to come!"

El walks onto set dizzily muttering, "Ed kissed me…. Ed kissed me…Ed kissed me…"

"Also, I know that many of you are Ed fan girls like El and I imagine you are angry that they kissed. But, if you are fan girl I would be happy to write a one shot featuring you and Ed and I would e-mail it to you. Just to let you know!" FMA4EVER adds.

Al comes on set and says to the readers, "This story is to be continued and please review and remember the Ed one shot deal! See you soon!"


	34. My Readers Will Hate Me For This Cliffy

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 34: My Readers Will Hate Me For This Cliff Hanger

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but my sister would love to own the FMA! Lol jk

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

* * *

Megan is sitting in the Hughes' living room, playing with little Elysia.

"Do you have any ones'?" Megan asks.

"Go fish!" Elysia replies playfully.

Gracie walks in with coffee and cakes at hand and asks Megan, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you," Megan replies as she takes a cup.

Soon, Elysia stops playing with Megan and returns to her room for a much needed nap. A soon as Elysia leaves; an awkward deathly silence consumes the room.

"What would you like to know about Maes?" Gracia finally asks.

"What do you mean?" Megan asks in return.

"I know you came to find out more about him. Just ask and I will try my best to answer," Gracia explains.

"How did he die?" Megan asks softly as she gazes into her coffee, afraid to meet the eyes of the General's widow.

"He was shot by the enemy," Gracia replies softly as a tear cascades down her cheek.

"He truly was a great man," Gracia says as she walks over to the table where the pictures of Maes and the medal he received for bravery and courage lay.

Megan looks over each of the pictures as tears begin to cloud her vision and then fall freely.

"All he wanted was to help his friend make it to the top," Gracia says with tears falling and with despair echoing in her voice.

* * *

Soon, T.k., Allison, Al, El, and Ed walk back to the train station and sit on the bench waiting for the next train to Central to report back to Colonel Mustang.

"So…" Allison says awkwardly.

Ever since El and Ed kissed, there has been awkwardness between Al and Allison.

"How do you think we will get home?" Allison asks T.k.

"I suppose we will have to return to where we first came," T.k. replies.

"And why would we leave?" El asks.

"We don't belong here," Allison says sadly.

"Yes you do!" Al says loudly.

Allison stands and walks over to the edge of the platform.

"This isn't our home. This isn't our world," Allison explains.

Al stands and joins her. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure how it happened, but we got sucked through a portal I think," Allison explains.

"But you can stay here. With me," Al says.

"Alphonse, I deeply care for you, but I must return home," Allison says as she takes Al's hands in her own.

Meanwhile, El whispers to T.k. and Ed, "Does anyone else feel like that this sounds like and episode from _Days of our Lives_?"

Ed nods while T.k. says, "Shh! This is getting good!"

"I love you Allison. Don't leave me," Al replies as he pulls Allison into a loving embrace.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**R&R!**

**See! I knew the title would apply! **


	35. It Was All A Dream

What My Sisters Would Do If They Met Edward Elric

Chapter 35: It Was All A Dream

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

**I AM ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! EXAMS ARE EVIL!!!**

* * *

"I love you Allison. Don't leave me," Al replies as he pulls Allison into a loving embrace.

As soon as Al says these words, Allison's mind goes black. She soon wakes up to the shouts of T.k. who is in the kitchen.

"Come on Allison! Get up! Breakfast is ready!" T.k. yells from downstairs.

Allison opens her eyes and looks around the room. She finds herself back in her, T.k., and El's room.

"That couldn't have been a dream…" Allison whispers.

She runs downstairs and into the kitchen to find T.k. and El sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"How did we get back?" Allison asks as she sits down.

"Get back? From where?" T.k. asks.

"We were all in Fullmetal Alchemist and you fought along side Ed and Al said…he said…" Allison begins to say, but stops when she blushes furiously.

"He said what?" El urges.

"He said he loved me…" Allison says.

"That was a dream," T.k. says.

"No! It wasn't! Megan was there and so were all of us and…" Allison tries to say, but is interrupted by the doorbell.

"Tell us later Allie and go answer the door," T.k. says as she cleans up the kitchen.

Allison walks to the door and opens it. She finds two young men, both around the age of eighteen. One is a bit shorter than the other and has blond hair and gold eyes. The taller one has light brown hair and gray eyes.

"May I help you?" Allison asks stunned.

"Hello Miss. My name is Alphonse and this is my brother Edward. We heard you moved into the neighborhood, so we just wanted to say welcome and hello," Al says happily.

_Here we go again…_

* * *

**The End**

**So now that this story is over, I am sad. I may begin to write a new story very soon. So keep your eyes open!**

**Review please!**


End file.
